


Blood, Dreams And Camping Bonds

by PokemonKatt



Series: Trans Tobias [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Camping, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Menstruation, Nightmares, Omo?, Pokemon, Trans Male Character, Trans Tobias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Being transgender isn't easy. Coping with horrible nightmares isn't much easier. For Tobias, he has to deal with both. Darkrai and Paul are his only full time support. A camping trip makes their bond stronger.
Relationships: Shinji | Paul/Takuto | Tobias
Series: Trans Tobias [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735660
Kudos: 7





	Blood, Dreams And Camping Bonds

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily. He looked around the room. Thank god, it was just another nightmare. He checked the time. 7:56am, just four minutes before his alarm. Perfect timing. He turned off the alarm and took off the blanket.

There was blood on the bedsheet.

"Oh no, not today..." He muttered to himself. This was the biggest problem with being trans. Periods. He got up and got changed out of his black dress shirt and into some clean underwear, lilac ones, which was his usual colour. He had a look at himself in the mirror. He was told to never wear his chest binder in bed, but he had been doing it for the past week. He hated his feminine body. He hated every part of it. From the wide hips to the slim torso up to his eyelashes and down to his chest. He hated his chest the most. All of these factors make him dysphoric, which is why he wears his signature cloak. Without it, he feels uncomfortable and vulnerable to discrimination and misgendering. A lot of people in Sinnoh are transphobic as well, which makes the whole situation worse.

"Don't worry, you look fine." A voice came from the doorway. Tobias turned around. Paul was there, ready to go. His house was getting refurbished, so Tobias let him stay at his place. Considering they were dating, it was a good chance for them to get closer. Paul was also the only person to see Tobias' binder. Paul looked over at the blood stained teal underwear in the basket. "Ah, it's that time again, isn't it?"

"Yeah..." Tobias sighed, sadly.

"We can wait until next week to go out camping if you're not feeling great."

"No, I want to go."

"Alright. Don't forget a pack of pads." Paul walked out. Tobias got dressed, packed up and headed out.

Night fell a few hours later. They had found the most isolated area of the forest path, which bent to the side and went along the treeline. There was a big field and a river nearby for water. They were going to be spending two nights camping, so they had to get used to the area.

They were laying in the tent and both of them were asleep. Tobias then started to shift around, tossed and turned and mumbled before jolting up, gasping. He looked around and was relieved he was in the tent. He looked at Paul, who was fast asleep. Tobias gently rubbed a hand through his hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead. He was about to go back to sleep, but he felt something leak. It wasn't his period, it was something else. He then felt a wave of something hit him hard. A hand shot to his crotch and gripped it tightly. He was stupid enough to not go to the bathroom before going to bed. He quickly crawled out and looked around. He dashed over the treeline and took another look around, squirming in place. There was a little ledge with a gap in the middle. He walked over to it, then had another look around to make sure the coast was clear. He stood on the ledge right above the gap. He took a deep breath and lifted up the dress shirt. He grabbed his underwear and doubled checked the area before pulling them down to his knees and squatting.

He got a release in an instant and he couldn't help but sigh in relief. He looked at his underwear and luckily, his pad caught the leak, so his underwear was dry. When he was done, he pulled his underwear back up and ran back to the tent. He crawled in slowly as to not wake Paul, although he didn't expect to see what he saw.

Paul was curled up, crying. Darkrai was comforting him and Tobias quickly hugged him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. Paul lifted his head.

"Just a nightmare..."

"What is it about?"

"You leaving me forever...I saw you leaving the tent and then the nightmare just started...I thought you were really leaving me..."

"Of course not, silly. I just went to the bathroom. I had my own nightmare, actually. We were exploring the mountains. You slipped and I grabbed onto your hand. I couldn't hold on and you fell to your death...it was horrific." Tobias explained. Paul returned the hug and bith refused to let go. They stayed like that, even after lying down and falling asleep.

No matter where you are, who you are or how you feel, there is always someone to help you through the tough times.


End file.
